Free – High Speed! Reunion
by SmallerSocksx
Summary: Aki Yazaki has always loved swimming ever since she was a little girl. Now in High School her chance to be part of something big re-ignites her love for swimming. Follow Aki and the Iwatobi Team on their swimming adventure.
1. Starting Block of Reunions - Part 1

_**Free –**__**High**__**Speed! Reunion**_

_**Chapter 1: Starting Block of Reunion**_

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt like you wanted to return to a point in your life where you truly felt free? Where ignorance is bliss… For me personally I'd like to return to my Grade school days where I was in a swimming club with my friends and classmates and where I would always get to see that one person swim… His name was Haruka Nanase.<p>

I don't know why but whenever you could see him swim it felt like he was in a completely different world where he was one with the water… But like all things it came to an end… even though we were always in the same class we would only talk a few times however things changed their friend Rin left for Australia and Nagisa ended up in a different middle school. However, I did still talk to Makoto Tachibana who spent most of his time with Haruka.

Time flew by and before I knew it, I was in my second year of high school. Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is Aki Yazaki.

* * *

><p>It was a normal morning and I was getting ready for school, I tied my long brown hair into neat bun and I wore the Iwatobi High School uniform, which consisted of a light brown skirt, white shirt with green bow tie, light beige long sleeved jumper, dark gray unbuttoned blazer, blue stockings and black shoes.<p>

"Aki! Breakfast is ready!" a woman shouted

"Coming" I replied that was my mother, Ikumi Yazaki. I exit out of my bedroom and head down stairs to the kitchen where my mother and father were sitting and eating breakfast I mainly resemble my mother who has shoulder length brown hair tied into a side ponytail and was wearing this morning a long sleeved white shirt with beige pants with a navy apron. My father looked up "Good morning, Aki!"

"Morning Dad!" I replied it looked like today's breakfast was egg and toast I grabbed a slice of toast since I had to be in school early today for class duty it was only the second day of term and yet I felt excited because…

"Aren't you gonna sit down and eat?" my father asked with a confused look on his face

"I have class duty! I've gotta go!" I replied, gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave a high five to my mother, and went to put my shoes on.

"See you later, Aki!" I turned to see my brother coming down the stairs still in his pyjamas

"You better hurry up, Shota! Otherwise you'll be late!" I replied and stood up with my bag he then reached the bottom and waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah" he said lazily and then I headed out the door to school and I grabbed my bike and cycled off to school. What I love most about the place I live is that when I cycle by I can feel the sea breeze splash against me like the tide. The water droplets flowing in the air and the scenery is simply breath taking especially during summer time when the sun reflected against the sea is possibly the most beautiful thing you could see that's why I prefer to ride my bike to school rather than take the train and plus before I know it I'm already at school.

* * *

><p>This year, I'm in a class with Makoto and Haruka it's been a while since I've been in a class with them and I hope this year I'll get to talk more with them. Although come to think of it, Haruka wasn't in school yesterday I hope that he at least comes in today. I was lost in thought at the shoe lockers when it occurred to me that I had better hurry up and get to class! Once I arrived the classroom was filled with a few students I placed my bag on my desk with was the second to last desk by the window on the left side of the classroom and then went to clean the blackboard before Ms. Amakata, our homeroom teacher arrived. She is nice but people say that she had this failed dream in Tokyo and that teaching was her backup career but who cares, the past is the past, the present is now!<p>

As I finished my job, the classroom began to overflow with the rest of my classmates, I went and sat at my desk, and then I noticed that someone was sitting behind me today. Just as I was about to turn around Ms. Amakata entered the classroom and began taking the register she started reciting everyone's names. I always was the last person on the register in previous years so I would daydream till my name was called out but today "Miss Haruka Nanase" I clearly heard the common mistake that people made with Haruka-san's name.

"Um, Miss! Haruka's a guy" a boy to the left of me said and then I turned around to realize that right behind me were Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase! I realize I sounded stupid to be shocked but I hadn't technically been in the same class as these two since Elementary School I would just pass them in the hall or take out rubbish with them. That's all. However, after Makoto's comment about Haruka being a boy, everyone in the class had a little laugh and after a couple of lectures before I knew it, it was lunchtime.

Haruka and Makoto were already out the classroom the moment the bell rung and I already had a lunch prepared so I thought I would go outside for some fresh air and a place to sit and eat. The school shop was already crowded by the time I was outside as I was walking a blonde boy bumped into me and it seemed like he was in a hurry "Sorry!" he shouted as he stumbled forward and kept running…for some reason I felt like I had seen him before.

I kept walking to the grass area I walked past two first-year girls I normally wouldn't pay attention to them but one of them had beautiful scarlet hair that felt familiar…and as I kept walking I couldn't help but feel like she was staring back at me.

* * *

><p><em>Hi my name is SmallerSocksx and I will be doing a fan fiction from the point of view from Aki Yazaki I would like to note that the cover image was drawn byRiYuu-chan on Deviantart and I would like to note that I do not own any of the characters from Free Iwatobi Swim Club except for my OC's<em>

_Plus I thought I would split the first episode into two parts since I'm having a little writer's block as well. If I have made any mistakes or you have idea's for future chapters please feel free to post them since I am an amateur writer constructive criticism is more than welcome. I hope you have enjoyed the first part at least! _


	2. Starting Block of Reunions - Part 2

_**Free –**__**High**__**Speed! Reunion**_

_**Chapter 2: Starting Block of Reunion Part 2**_

Lunchtime went by pretty fast next thing I knew the day was over however by the shoe lockers I could see Haruka with Makoto (which was perfectly natural) but this time they were with a blonde boy and come to think of it I recognise him from somewhere. I'm getting the feeling that this is going to bug me but for now I need to go home I head out of school and collected my bike and headed back home.

When I got home, I could see that Dad was busy in his workshop, my father works as a carpenter his main work is helping to produce boats. "I'm home," I shouted as I pop my head around the door

"Welcome home, Aki! How was school?" My father replied

"It was alright!" I answered and headed inside my mother was working on the laundry and I decided to help

"How was your day, Aki?" my mother asked

"It was alright! By the way when it Sho-nii supposed to be home?" I asked

"He'll be home a bit late he said so we'll eat dinner without him"

"What's he doing to make him come home late?" I asked

"He's doing swim practise and then he has to go visit his tutor"

The reason my brother is doing swim practise is because he is part of the local University's swim team and then he needs help in some of his subjects so he has to have a tutor. This is what happens when you don't focus on your education in my opinion plus my brother can have a tendency to be irresponsible and self-important. He's been like that since we were kids!

Once we finished the laundry, I helped make dinner, which was a simple curry dish and we made an extra one for Shota to warm up and eat later. Even though he is hopeless he's still family and at he at least knows how to operate a microwave! Once I finished dinner, I was upstairs in my bedroom doing my homework when my cell phone went off. I looked at the caller ID it was Sho-nii and I answered

"Aki did you hear!?" Was the first thing yelled down the phone

"Sho-nii calm down and what are you talking about?" I yelled back

"Some kids from your school were trespassing at your old swim club!"

"You expected me to know this? And wait what were you even doing by there?!"

"My tutor couldn't make today's session so I was heading home and saw three boys running out and they used to be in the swim club you know! Haruka, Makoto and Nagisa!" My eyes widened when my brother recited those names! What were they even doing there? At this time of night?

"I gotta go, Aki! I'll see you later!" My brother echoed

"Wait-"But he had already hung up…What were those 3 doing there? I can talk to them in the morning but for now, I finished my homework and went to bed.

* * *

><p>It was already morning, I woke up extra early today, packed my bag, made my lunch and breakfast and wrote a quick note for my parents so they would know where I was and headed out on my bike. All I wanted to know was what happened however when I got to school, Makoto and Haruka arrived a little late and I probably couldn't talk to them till lunch however when lunch started they were called to the faculty office along with Nagisa so I decided to eat my lunch in the classroom quickly and catch up to them!<p>

Once I finished and headed to the faculty office I saw Makoto and Nagisa in the hallway I wanted to make sure they didn't get away this time so I ran and shouted "I found you!" they turned around surprised to see me however a smile lit up on Nagisa's face

"Hey Mako-chan look its Zaki-chan!" He shouted excitedly

"Don't "Zaki-chan" me! My brother called me last night and told me you two were trespassing at the old swim club so someone better tell me what's going on!" I shouted

"W-Wait a second! Calm down! We'll explain!" Makoto said defensively obviously confused as to why I am so angry and frankly I don't know why I'm so angry either

They said they would explain on the way to Haruka's house after school as we were walking…

"Rin challenged Haruka to a race! No wait! When did he get back from Australia more importantly!?" I was confused, Rin left for Australia when we were all in elementary school and he was really close to all three of them so what caused this attitude change?

"It was really surprising to see Rin-chan act that way and challenged Haru-chan to a race! Thankfully the pool was empty!" Nagisa exclaimed

We were all so caught up in the conversation that we didn't even notice that we reached our destination but there was someone there…it was that girl from yesterday with the beautiful scarlet hair…now I remember her she's Rin's little sister, Gou!

* * *

><p>"So you chose Iwatobi High School, Gou-chan?" Nagisa asked….It has been a long time and I haven't seen Gou since we were kids but she has become really pretty.<p>

"Don't call me Gou! Everybody calls me Kou." Gou said rather annoyed

"Huh? Why? Your name is Gou, like the Sengoku warlord Azai Nagamasa's third daughter, right?" Nagisa asked and to be fair I was a little curious too

"Yeah…But the typical reading is Kou, so call me that. That would be a nice thing to do" Gou argued

Makoto and I could see that this clearly wasn't going to end well so one of us had to interject, I ended up nudging Makoto with my elbow to say something…

"Uh so putting that stuff aside…" Makoto tried to say

"That _stuff_?!" Gou said angrily

"What were you doing at Haruka-san's house?" I asked

When I asked that question Gou's face suddenly changed expressions from an angry one to a nervous one "Oh…" she began and averted her gaze from me to the right "I wanted to ask him about my brother" she finally replied

"So Rin really is back from Australia?" Makoto asked

"He returned last month and he's attending Samezuka Academy now. It's a boarding school so he hasn't come home." Gou answered.

"Samezuka?" I uttered if I recall Samezuka is a prestigious all-boys boarding school and is most famous for their swim team, which is dubbed….

"The swimming powerhouse?" Makoto finished my line of thought

* * *

><p>Nagisa and Makoto went to visit Haruka's house afterwards so I thought I would walk Gou to the train station however, as we were walking, I couldn't help but feel tense so I thought I should break the ice… "So G-Kou-chan how have you been? I haven't seen you since our days back at the swim club." I asked<p>

"I've been a bit lonely without my brother but I guess things have been okay! So how have things been between you and Haruka-senpai?" She asked

"Between me and Haruka?" I asked dumbfounded

"Oh come on Zaki-senpai! I know you've had a crush on him since elementary school!" she exclaimed with a slight sparkle in her eye but the moment she said that I could feel my face turn red I had to change the topic and fast!

"Oh yeah! Have you made any friends at school yet?" I asked in a panicked frenzy

"Why are you avoiding the question?" she asked me with suspicion

"I'm not!"I said defensively and I noticed we arrived at the train station and so did Gou

"Oh darn! There's my train! I've gotta go but let's finish the conversation another time!" she waved as she ran towards the train and continued waving once she got on. I waved back as the train left…She is a nice girl

I looked at the ocean and noticed it was already sunset….I better get home. I wonder what Makoto and Nagisa are doing with Haruka-san right now

I jumped on my bike and rode home…

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if it's seemed rushed I hope you like it! I'm sorry for the long gap I've just had my mock exams at school and had panic attacks of failing. (On the bright side I got an A in History!)<em>


End file.
